


What Have You Done Dr. Reid

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Daddy Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets the surprise of his life when a one-time flame shows up at his door. Can he accept the responsibility that has been left him and how will he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Spencer Reid was lazing around on a rare Sunday off of work. He was a little restless and was trying to think of something to do. Normally he would be reading or studying up on a new subject that had piqued his interest, but today he had no desire to do either one of those things. It hadn’t been quite a year since the woman he loved had been killed by a jealous stalker. Maeve’s ghost still haunted his dreams and often his waking hours as well. For the most part he was moving forward, everyday picking-up the pieces of his shattered heart. It helped that his boss Aaron Hotchner knew the pain that he was going through and he had someone he could talk to when it got bad. This Sunday was one of the better days, but he was still restless. Then it hit him, he’d start working on that story that kept rolling around in his head, a detective novel actually.

Spencer wasn’t one for technology and it had taken him forever to actually get a computer, but once he had he found he rather liked the convenience. It still didn’t quell his overall distrust of technology, but he appreciated the usefulness of the machine. So, he sat at his desk and started working on his novel. His main character was a magician who has a knack for helping the police solve the unsolvable. He wanted his character to be a cross between Sherlock Holmes and Houdini. 

As he finally settled down with his laptop open, coffee by his side and his hands ready to type there was a knock at his door. Slightly annoyed he decided to ignore it and if it was important, or someone he knew they would call and leave a message. He turned back to his computer ready to begin again when the knocking became more incessant. With a heavy sigh he got up from his desk went to his door, flung it open and said rather harshly, “What!” And looked into the face of a woman he hadn’t seen for six years.

“Austin, what, what are you doing here?” Reid was rather shocked to see the woman standing at his front door. He had spent a pleasant weekend with her, but then their case load became so hectic he hadn’t gotten in touch with her. Besides that in his head he kept going over the statistics of the likelihood of a successful long distance relationship. So he never pursued anything more with her.

“Spencer, I know it’s been a long time, but I need your help”.

“Okay, why don’t you come in and tell me how I can help you”. He held the door open wider for the woman to enter.

“Umm, well, I’d better show you. Come on sweetheart, its okay”. Just then a little boy of about five peeked around Austin’s legs.

“Austin, what’s going on?” Reid asked with trepidation in his voice.

“Well, Spencer, I don’t think we should do this out in your hall, don’t you agree?” Austin looked-up at Spencer expectantly.

“Okay, come in”.

Austin and the boy came in and made their way over to the couch and sat down. Spencer, a little fearful at what he was about to hear, slowly made his way to the reading   
chair across from the couch.

“So, Austin, again, what’s going on?” He looked right in the woman’s eyes.

“Well, this is James Matthew Reid. Spencer,” She took a deep breath, “He’s your son”.

Spencer jumped off his chair and started pacing wildly, “What, what do you mean? Why didn’t you tell me? I thought, you know we used, well, we were cautious and well…” He stopped and looked down at the little boy who he could see looked remarkably like him. There was no denying it in Spencer Reid’s mind that this was his son.

“Well, Spencer I didn’t tell you because, because well I’m not really sure. You guys left after the case and you called here and there and there was always another case and it just never seemed the right time and now here I am in a bind and I really need help and James has been asking questions so here I am and I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“I uh, I need a minute, just give me a minute this is, this is, I don’t know. I um yeah I’ll be right back”. Spencer, usually so articulate had lost all control over his thoughts and speech. He really didn’t know what to do and he was freaking out. He turned and stalked out of the living room, grabbed his cell phone and locked himself in his bedroom. It took a few minutes to calm his breathing and the thoughts swirling around in his head. He looked down at his phone and called the one person he knew could talk him off this ledge he was on. He dialed the number and waited.

“Hotchner,” Aaron Hotchner answered with a rare smile in his voice. He had seen that it was Reid calling and was glad the young man turned to him in recent months to help with his grief. He knew Spence was having a difficult time and Hotch understood more than most his pain.

“Umm Hotch, I umm, well it seems I’m a dad and I’m terrified and don’t know what to do. What do I do?” Spencer rushed his words still trying to understand his emotions.

“Reid, calm down and start over, what are you talking about?”

“Remember that case in Atlanta a few years ago? The pick-up artist with the cleanliness fetish?”

“Yes, I remember that case. Why?” Hotch asked with confusion in his voice.

“Well, I had met a girl, one of the bartenders actually, her name is Austin and she liked my magic tricks and my jokes...” Reid smiled inward at how the girl laughed at his slight-of-hand and the corny joke he told to go with it.

“Reid”

“Oh, right, well anyway I went down to see her the next weekend and we, well, we spent a pleasant weekend together. We tried to stay in touch but with our frantic schedule and she was going to school we just never reconnected. Well, she showed up today, with a son, he’s five and she says he’s mine and well he looks a lot like me and well I’m terrified, what do I do?”.

Hotch listened to the younger man ramble and took a deep breath, “Reid, didn’t you use, you know, protection?” Hotch was a little embarrassed asking the young Dr. this but he was trying to make sense of what was going on.

“Yes, but the statistics on something going wrong are higher than the average person realizes according to the CDC there is an 18% failure rate with the use of condoms alone…”

“Reid, calm down. Is she still there?”

“Yes”. He said with a slight tremor in his voice.

“Have you talked to her? Or did you lock yourself in your bedroom and call me?” Hotch asked.

“Um, I sort of ran out of there and locked myself in my room and called you”. Reid said sheepishly. He hated how Hotch knew him so well, he even knew him better sometimes than his best friend Derek Morgan.

“Reid, hang up the phone and go find out what she wants. If this boy...”

“James, she named him James”. Reid said with a smile to his voice. He was beginning to like the idea of being a dad, but he was still terrified at the same time.

“Okay, if James is your son you’re going to have to take some responsibility. Hang up and go talk to her, then if you need to talk again, call me back, okay?” Hotch said in his usual measured voice.

“Okay, okay I can do that”. He hung up without saying goodbye, which everyone on his team was used to by now. They knew how much Reid hated saying goodbye and the reasons for it. He took a deep breath and walked back out the door to find out what Austin wanted.

“Sorry about that, it’s just you took me by surprise and I don’t know what to say”. Reid looked at the young woman expectantly.

“Spencer, I’m sorry for springing this on you. I have meant to call you so many times, but I never seemed to find the right words. But, I need help and I think he should know who his father is, don’t you?”

“Um sure, okay, what, what do you need help with?”

“I need you to look after James. I’m going to be gone for a while and I don’t trust a lot of people to look after him. And, I think he needs to spend time with you”.

“Austin, you know what I do for a living, I’m away a lot I don’t know if this is a good idea. Don’t you have any family that can help?”

“No. My parents are gone and they were only children so I don’t have any aunts or uncles. I have a godmother, but I haven’t seen her in years. Please Spence, I really need the help. Plus I don’t know how to engage him anymore. I think he’s got your smarts. I haven’t had him tested I just haven’t had the time, but all his teacher’s tell me that they are having a difficult time keeping him occupied. He’s way above his first grade class. He’s retreated into himself and I don’t know what to do”.

“Austin, where are you going that you can’t take him with you?”

“I recently received a grant to finish up my psychology dissertation. I’m going for my doctorate, but I am going to be living and working in a small mental health facility that specializes in patients with paranoid schizophrenia in California. I just don’t think that is the right environment for a five year old”.

Reid sat back and thoughts of growing-up with a mentally ill mother were swirling around in his head and he knew that Austin was right. He looked down at the little boy and saw himself reflected back. The boy was shy and quiet and Spencer wondered if it was due to his peers or if there was something deeper going on.

“Austin, were you ever going to tell me?”

“Eventually. I know, I know I should have told you sooner and I’m sorry. I have a few CD’s here with videos and pictures that I always meant to send”. Austin trailed off knowing she made such a huge mistake in not telling Reid sooner. She looked up at the young Dr. and waited patiently for his answer.

“Okay Austin, I’ll do it. But you know you could have come to me, I would have been there for you”.

“I know, but I know how much you love your job and I didn’t want to be the cause of taking you away from that. You’re here now, and I know I should’ve come sooner so you two could get to know each other, but I didn’t get a lot of time when I got the grant offer. I want to thank you for this. And I promise that when this is over I want to look for a job either here in Virginia or in DC so that he is still close to you. I would never want to sever that relationship”.

Reid was wondering if she was going to do that very thing and was grateful to hear her plans. He too wished she had come to him earlier, but he would make the best of it.

“Do you have clothes and things for him?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got a couple of suitcases in the car with clothes, books and his favorite toys. Spencer I can’t thank you enough for this, I really can’t”.

Spencer smiled at Austin, “It’s okay, I want to do this. I’ll be honest I’m scared and I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want to do this”.

Austin turned to the shy little boy with the floppy brown hair and wide dark brown eyes. “James honey, why don’t you go say hi to your daddy? Okay honey?”

The boy looked up at his mother, then looked over at Spencer and shook his head. He slid off the couch and walked over to Reid and looked right up at him. “Are you really my daddy?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Reid smiled down at the boy, “Yes James, it seems that I am. You’re going to stay here for a while would you like that?”

The boy looked back up at Reid with sad eyes and shrugged. “Come here little man,” Spencer, in a rare display of physical affection pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him giving himself and the boy some comfort.

Austin kneeled on the floor next to Spencer and James, “James honey, you know I’m going away for a while, right?” The little boy shook his head yes, “It doesn’t mean I don’t love you, I do but I can’t take you where I’m going. You’re going to stay here and get to know you father, would you like that?” James slowly nodded his head yes and Austin took the boy in her arms and hugged him close. “I’ll miss you little man. And I will call you every day and you can tell me all about life with your Daddy okay?” James smiled and was glad that his mom would be calling him every night. “Be good for him and before you know it, I’ll be back, okay? ”

“Okay Mommy. I love you”. James had tears in his eyes, he didn’t want his mother to go but he at the same time was also excited to get to know his father.

Austin went back to her car and brought up the suitcases with James’s things, kissed and hugged him goodbye again and thanked Spencer once more for helping out, then with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes turned and left.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid calls for help, a day at the zoo and a surprised Morgan.

Spencer picked-up the boy and looked in him right in the eye “So, James, do you want to do something together today?”

The boy shyly shrugged his shoulders and lay against Reid’s chest and silently cried. “Shhhh, it’s okay, everything will be okay. Do you believe me?”

James nodded yes but still clung to the Dr. as if Spencer was now his whole world.

Spender wracked his brain trying to think of something that might be fun for a five year old. Then he thought about the wonderful Smithsonian Zoo, “Do you want to go to the Zoo? We have a pretty cool one. We can get some lunch and maybe some ice cream. Would you like that?”

James looked up excitedly. It had been a long time since he’d gone to the Zoo and with wide eyes and a smile shook his head yes.

“I just have to make a phone call, okay? You like to read, right?”

James nodded yes. Spencer knew that right then he was going to have to work on James’s shyness and his reluctance to talk. But, that would come in time, for now the two just needed to get to know each other. Reid perused his vast collection of books trying to find something appropriate for a five year old. He had a small shelf of books for when Jack, his boss’s son and Henry, his best friend JJ’s son, came over. He pulled out the first volume of The Boxcar Children and gave it to James. 

“Here, have you read this one before?”

James shook his head no. Spencer picked the boy up and put him in the too big but comfortable reading chair and gave the book to James. “You might like this. It’s about four kids who live in an old train boxcar out in the woods. They have no Mom and Dad, but they soon find out they have a kindly Grandfather who takes them in and cares for them. The Grandfather moves the car to his house and the children have all kinds of adventures in it. Does this sound good?” Spencer smiled down at James.

The boy smiled back and nodded yes and took the book from Spencer. Spencer ruffled the boy’s hair and went back into his room to call Hotch back.

“Hotchner,” Again Hotch smiled at the name on his phone. He knew Spencer would call back and he hoped it was going to be good news.

“Well, Austin is working on her psychology dissertation. She got an opportunity to live and work at a small mental health facility in California and doesn’t want to expose James to that environment, and frankly I wouldn’t want my son to experience it either”. Hotch listened intently and knew what it was that Spencer wasn’t saying. He knew Spencer’s upbringing with a Mother who has paranoid schizophrenia so Hotch understood why it was that the young Dr. wouldn’t want that for his child.

“So, you’re going to be taking care of the boy?” Hotch asked questioningly.

“Yes, but he’s shy, really shy. I know he can talk, but I think he might be having a hard time expressing himself. Austin said she and his teachers were having a hard time keeping him engaged. Austin thinks he might have inherited my intelligence, but she hasn’t tested him yet. I want to do that, but not until I’ve established a relationship and some measure of trust with him”. Reid smiled inwardly when he said, “He wants to go to the Zoo”. 

The last statement caught Hotch off guard for a second and before he knew it he asked, “Would you like Jack and I to go with you?”

Reid didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath when he let it out in a whoosh, “Thanks Hotch that would be great. I just, I want to do this right and I don’t know what I’m doing”.

Hotch smiled to himself and let out a little chuckle, “When Jack was born I said much the same thing to Gideon. I told him I was terrified and I didn’t know what I was doing. Half the time I still don’t, but all we can do is be there for them and guide them the best way we can. Why don’t we meet you there in about an hour?”

“Sounds good Aaron and thank you,” Reid breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t alone and that helped immensely.

“Spencer, it’s okay. It’s not easy being a single dad, trust me, but you have friends that will be more than willing to help, if you let us. See you in about an hour”. Hotch hung up and went to get Jack ready so they could meet Reid at the Zoo.

Spencer went into his kitchen and grabbed some water bottles for him and James. He looked around in his fridge and cupboards to see if he could find something for snacks. Luckily he had a bag of baby carrots, some granola bars and a bag of almonds. Just then it occurred to Spencer that James might have some kind of food allergy so he went and called Austin back to ask her about it.

“Hey Austin, I just wanted to find out if James has any food allergies or anything I should know about medically?”

“Oh I forgot to tell you, in the blue suitcase, the zippered front there is a packet of medical information. He doesn’t have any food allergies. He likes just about everything. Not too picky of an eater, thank god. But, he does have severe allergic reactions to morphine”.

“Thanks Austin. And be careful. Call us when you get there so we know you’re safe, okay?”

Austin smiled “Okay I will. If you have any questions at all please don’t hesitate to call. If I can’t get to you right away leave a message and I will call right back. And Spencer, again I really can’t thank you enough”.

“Austin, I want to do this, I think, I think I need too. Bye Austin, and be careful”. They hung up with each other and Reid continued on with what he was doing. He realized right away one of the first things he was going to have to learn to do was cook. He lived on quick frozen entrees or take-out. He knew it was okay for him alone, but now he had a growing boy to think about. He set that thought aside for the time being and concentrated on getting what snacks he could put together. Reid grabbed his satchel and started to put the food and water in it when his hand brushed the book, The Narrative of John Smith. Reid moved over to the couch and sat down with the book in his hand. He opened it up to read the quote by Thomas Merton that Maeve had written to him. He was trying to hold back his emotions because he didn’t want to cry, not today.

James looked up from his book and saw Reid holding the book, he got up and sat beside Reid, “Daddy, are you okay?” Reid looked down and saw his little boy looking at him with concern and a little fear in his eyes.

“I’m just a little sad right now James”.

“Why? Is it because of me? Because mama kept me a secret?”

Reid set the book on the end table by the couch, pulled James into his lap and sat back. “No James I’m not sad about that. I’m glad she told me, that she trusts me enough to take care of you. No, I’m sad because I lost someone I cared about very much and sometimes when I see something that reminds me of her it hurts”.

James looked in his dad’s eyes and he whispered a question, “Did she die? My Grandma died and it makes me sad sometimes”.

Reid pulled the little boy closer in his arms, “Yes James, she died and I miss her everyday”.

James reached up his hands and put them on either side of Spencer’s face and pulled him closer. The little boy placed a kiss on Spencer’s cheek then hugged him tight. “That’s what mommy does when I’m sad and it sometimes makes me feel better. Do you feel better Daddy?”

Reid smiled wide and looked at his son, wise beyond his years and said, “Yes James that did make me feel better”. Reid cleared his throat and tucked the memory of this tender moment away. No matter what happened in the future he knew he would always have this moment and it made him smile.

Reid looked down and noticed that James had taken off his shoes, “Okay you, let’s get your shoes back on. Why’d you take them off?”

“Not ‘sposed to have shoes on the furniture. That’s what mommy always says”. Reid laughed as he helped his son to get the shoes back on.

“Okay, let’s get out of here. Were meeting some friends of mine, Aaron Hotchner, he’s my boss and he has a little boy also. He’s older, but he’s really nice. Will that be okay?”

James looked up and nodded his head yes. James was a little nervous, but he was slowly beginning to trust this new man in his life.

They made it to the metro station quickly and took the redline train and stopped at the Cleveland Park stop. The walk to the Smithsonian National Zoo was short, but Reid picked-up James he had decided he wanted to carry him. James put his arms around Reid and lay his head on his dad’s shoulder and held on tightly. 

When they got to the entrance Reid saw Hotch and Jack waiting for them at a small table. Hotch looked up and graced Reid with one of his rare warm smiles. Watching the young Dr. who was carrying the boy warmed Hotch’s heart. After all the things that Spencer Reid had gone through in the last few years Hotch was glad that something good was finally coming into his life. He was determined to help Reid in any way that he could. This simple act of going to the Zoo and helping Reid find his footing as a father was the least he could do for the young man.

“Morning Hotch, Jack”.

“Morning Spencer”.

“Uncle Spencer,” Jack ran up and greeted the man quite enthusiastically.

Reid sat James on one of the tables benches and introduced the boy to his boss, “Hotch, Jack, this is James, my son”. Reid was practically beaming with pride when he introduced the boy.

Hotch sat back down in front of James and held out his hand, “Hello James, my name is Aaron”. The boy shook his hand.

“If your name is Aaron, why does Daddy call you Hotch?” 

Hotch laughed and looked up to Reid, shook his head slightly and looked back down at the boy, “Well, my full name is Aaron Hotchner. Hotch is kind of a nickname and the people I work with call me by my nickname”.

James looked at him with bright wide eyes, “Okay”.

Jack had moved over to stand next to his dad, “Hi James, I’m Jack Hotchner”. He held out his hand and they shook also.

“Do they call you Hotch too?”

Both adults laughed, but Reid was secretly proud that James had made that connection.

“No, I’m just Jack. Wanna go see the Panda’s? They’re really cool. Dad?” Jack turned to look at Hotch with a questioning look.

“Okay, but wait for us,” Jack nodded as he took James’s hand and walked a short distance away and waited for the two men to follow.

Hotch got up and handed Reid a coffee cup, “Here, I think you maybe in desperate need of this”.

Reid breathed a small sigh of relief and thanked his boss for being so thoughtful. They quickly made their way over to the two boys and walked over to the Panda exhibit.  
The two men had their attention on the boys and heard the conversation they were having.

“Where’s your mommy Jack? Did she have to leave like my mommy?” James looked at the older boy with a very serious expression on his face. Reid went to intervene, but Hotch stopped him, he wanted to see what Jack would say. 

Jack bent down to look James in the face and said, “No, she died, but my Dad and I talk to her every night”. 

“Like my daddy’s friend?” Hotch looked over at Reid surprised.

Reid lowered his voice, “I was ah,” He cleared his throat and schooled his emotions, “Getting some snacks ready. Maeve’s book…I ah, I had a moment and James asked if I was sad. So I told him a little bit about Maeve, that she died and it made me sad”.

Hotch just put his hand on Reid’s shoulder, giving him some comfort.

Reid smiled, “You know what he did Hotch?”

“What?” The older man asked curiously.

“He reached up kissed my cheek and hugged me. He said, ‘that’s what mommy does when I’m sad and it sometimes makes me feel better’, then he asked me if it worked”. Reid looked at Hotch, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth that it did. I have never had this feeling Hotch and I don’t want to lose it. I’ve only known him,” Reid looked down at his watch, “For about four hours, but I never want to lose this feeling. God, I don’t even know what I’m saying”. 

“You don’t have to explain it to me Spencer. When I held Jack for the first time I felt the same. Like all you want to do is love them forever and never let them go. It’s only natural, what you’re feeling, and Reid,” Hotch looked at the young Dr. with a playful expression on his face.

“Yeah?”

“For godsakes, once in your life don’t analyze it, don’t run statistics in your head and don’t try to read a million books to figure it out, just feel it and believe me, you’ll know what to do”.

Reid looked sheepishly at his boss because those vary things were going through his mind right at that moment. 

“How’d you..”

“Really?”

“I guess I do tend to over think things”. Just then he heard crying and the two men looked over and saw that James was lying on the ground.

Reid rushed over and panic started to set in, but he knew he needed to be calm to find out what happened.

“Hey, hey buddy what happened?” James held his arms out and Reid picked him up and sat down on the ground with the boy on his lap. “James, can you tell me what happened?”

“I fell down,” He looked at his dad with fat tears rolling down his face.

“Oh, is that all?” Reid looked at James with a smile on his face. “Did you hurt the ground more than it hurt you?”

James stopped crying and looked-up confused and shook his head no.

“No? Then why all the crying?” Reid smoothed back the boy’s too long hair.

“I got a owie,” Confusion was playing all over the boys face. Usually his mom babied him, but not his dad. 

“Well, let’s see you’re owie, okay?” Reid looked James over and saw the small tear in his parts and a scraped knee.

“Ohh, did we scrape our knee there?” James wildly nodded his head yes, long hair flopping all over the place.

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that okay?” Reid pulled a bottle of water out of his satchel with some tissue and helped James clean up his wound, then gave James the bottle and had him drink some. During this small distraction Reid pulled a band-aid out, he kept a few handy for when he got clumsy at work, and hid it in his hand.

“Oh no, what do we have here?” Reid reached up behind James ear and made the band-aid ‘magically’ appear. James smiled hugely and laughed. Reid also smiled down at his son while he applied the first aid. He then set James back-up on his feet then got-up himself. “Feel Better?” James smiled and shook his head yes.

He took James’s hand and the group decided to move on from the Panda exhibit and leisurely started to walk on to a new destination.

Hotch had been close by just in case Reid needed any help but after watching the pair he knew that he was not needed.

“Reid,” Hotch said to get the younger man’s attention.

“Yes Hotch?”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about”. Hotch knew right then and there that Spencer Reid was going to make a wonderful father. He saw how Spencer was honest and gentle with the boy and in his heart he knew there was no need to worry.

“What do you mean?”

Hotch just smiled and decided not to answer the young genius. 

They had an amazing day at the zoo, with James coming out of his shell a little bit and Jack finding a new friend. They had lunch at a nearby restaurant and as promised the aforementioned ice cream. By the time 6:00 rolled around both boys were tired and Hotch offered Reid and James a ride home.

After giving James a bath and reading to him from The Narrative of John Smith the boy started to fall asleep. Just then Reid’s phone rang. He looked down at the phone and saw that it was Austin calling.

“Hi, how’s your trip going so far?”

“Good, I stopped for the night. Is he asleep or can I talk to him?” She asked anxiously.

“Not quite asleep, I’ll get him.” Reid went into his room and woke-up the boy.

“James, buddy, mommy’s on the phone”. James immediately sat up and took the phone.

“Hi mommy,” He said excitedly but with a yawn in this voice. He then proceeded to tell her all about his first day with his dad. He talked about the zoo, his new friend Jack and Jack’s dad Hotch. He tried explaining about the nickname, but didn’t quite do a good job. Austin laughed and after a couple of more minutes told him she wanted to speak to Spencer.

“Hey, sounds like you two had fun”.

“Yeah, we did. Austin,” He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke again, “I know this didn’t happen the way either of us would’ve liked it too, but, and I really mean this, I’m glad he’s here. I’ll take good care of him, I promise”.

“Oh Spencer, I know you will”. They talked for a few more minutes and said their goodbyes. Since Spencer didn’t have a room set-up for the boy they were going to share his bed for the time being. He went back and checked on his son and saw that he had fallen asleep. He tucked the boy in and still was amazed at the depth of love he already felt for James.

“Goodnight James”. He said as he bent down to kiss the boy’s forehead.

“’Night daddy”. The boy said sleepily.  
_________________________________________________________  
Monday came too soon and Spencer was in the coffee nook when Hotch approached, “How’d the rest of Sunday go?”

“Too fast. Thank you for Jessica’s number, she jumped at the chance to help out. She’s amazing, by the way. I know I have to get him into school and there’s a million things I have to do, but,” Spencer didn’t know how to express his feelings right at that moment.

“I know how you feel, it’s okay just take it one day at a time”.

Reid cocked his brow and looked at his boss “Hotch, that is the most cliché thing you’ve ever said to me, do you know that the word cliché is French for “to stereotype…”

Hotch put a hand on Reid’s shoulder and smiled, “Some things will never change”. He then walked away to go to his office to catch-up on paperwork.

Reid turned and walked back to his desk with his coffee in his hand and sat down to start his research on schools in the DC area when he heard Morgan next to him.

“So pretty boy, what put a spring in your step this Monday morning?”

Reid looked over at his partner and thought about what he wanted to say and realized he wanted to tell his best friend all about James, “Well, this weekend I found out I’m a dad”. He turned back to his paperwork wondering just how long it would take for Morgan to process that bombshell.

Not long apparently, “You wanna run that by me again boy genius?” Morgan looked at Reid with the most confused look on his face.

Reid smiled and told Morgan all about his weekend. He even showed his partner a picture Hotch had taken of them at the zoo and beamed proudly. Hotch was looking down from outside his office at the interaction and thought, Reid will do just fine.


	3. A Party and A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finally tells the team about James. He asks Hotch a very important question and can't decide on who should be Jame's Godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda long, but I wanted to get in how Spencer was doing with having his son. Hope you guys enjoy.

Spencer Reid was puzzled by the geographic profile he had worked out. The victims had no overlapping areas at all. They didn’t live, work or play anywhere near each other. The unsub was all over the place which made their job all that much harder. He was sitting crosslegged on the conference room table, staring at the map trying to figure out some kind of pattern when his personal cell phone rang.

“Reid,” He answered abruptly.

“Spencer, I am so sorry, I know you guys are working a case, but I can’t calm James down. He’s upset and nothing I am doing is helping. Even Jack is having no affect. Can you talk to him?”

“Jessica, of course, just give me a second”. Spence then did something he never does, he shut and locked the door to the conference room that his team was using till they caught their unsub. This did not go unnoticed by two of his teammates that had just walked into the police station.

“Okay Jess, I’m here. I had to close the door,”

“Spencer, have you still not told the rest of your team?”

“Jessica, it’s complicated, okay? Just let me talk to James”. Spencer sighed. He had only told Morgan and Hotch about his son. He didn’t want to answer a lot of questions yet and he was also trying to still figure things out between him and James.

“Okay Spencer,” Reid then heard Jessica yelling for his son, “Come here kiddo, your Dad’s on the phone”.

Reid then heard an excited voice come over the line, “DADDY”.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on? Jess said you’re having a rough day”.

Reid heard the sniffles that his son was trying to hide, “I miss you Daddy. You told me to be strong, but..” James started crying softly.

“Hey, hey kiddo we’ve almost caught the bad guy and I promise we are trying our hardest to be home in a couple of days. I miss you too James”. Reid smiled still amazed at how much he loved his little boy, even though he’d only had James for a few months it had already been a wonderful, if not scary and frustrating time. “I, um, I got you some new books and when I get home why don’t we spend the day with me reading to you?”

James smiled wide, “Okay Daddy, you promise?”

Reid smiled, “I promise kiddo, just us and our books”.

“I love you Daddy and I promise not to cry no more”.

“I love you too James, now you be good for Jess and before you know it I’ll be home”.

“Okay, Jack got a new soccer ball, he’s gonna teach me how to kick. We’ll be careful and wait for Aunt Jessica”.

“Okay buddy, you have fun. Let me talk to Jess”.

Reid heard his son give the phone back to Jessica while yelling for Jack in the background.

“I think he’ll be okay now Jess. I’m so sorry…”

“Spencer,” Jess cut him off before he could say anymore, “Do you know how many times Aaron went through this with Jack? Too many times to count, he just needed to hear your voice. And, I’m sorry to call in the middle of your case, but…”

“It’s alright, but I have to go now, I’ve got a promise to keep”.

“Yes you do,” Jessica teased him back, “Be careful and come home soon”.

“Thanks and bye Jess”. Jess also said her goodbyes. Reid went to open the door to the conference room and stared right in the face of his boss Aaron Hotchner.

“Um, Hotch. I’m sorry, Jess called and I didn’t want prying ears. Probably should have left, but…”

“Reid, it’s fine. I’ve had to take my share of calls from Jess because Jack was upset, but locking the door? Have you still not told the rest of the team?”

“Um, no, I just, I don’t want to answer the barrage of questions I’m bound to get from everyone. We’re still getting settled, I guess…”

“Spencer, it’s been three months and the only person who knows besides me is Morgan. Now I know he can keep secrets, but everyone else has noticed a change in you”.  
Reid frowned when he looked at Hotch, “What, what do you mean?”

Hotch smiled and shook his head slightly and wondered about the young man sometimes. He was brilliant when it came to chasing down the bad guys, but sometimes completely clueless when it came to the people around him.

“Reid, you smile more, JJ even caught you humming the other day and asked me about it. Kids change you Spencer and this is the happiest I have seen you in a long time. But, I don’t think it’s just James, is it?” Hotch graced him with one of his rare warm smiles.

“Well, Austin and I do talk almost every night when she calls James. She’ll even call when were out, like now. It’s nice, I think, maybe, I don’t know”. Reid was getting a little flustered. He didn’t really know what he was feeling for Austin, but he knew it was at least affection, she gave him James and that was a gift he could never repay. “I told her about Maeve”. Reid looked up at his boss with wide terrified eyes. He hadn’t meant to confess that to anyone.

“That’s good Reid”. Hotch didn’t want to push this particular subject with the young man. Hotch knew Reid was still having trouble letting go, but he was happy that Reid was coming to him about it. He knew all too well how difficult it was to let go of someone you loved.

“Anyway, you really should tell them Spencer”.

“I will, but I ah I wanted to ask you something. I’ve already talked to Austin about it and Morgan was also okay with it, ummm..”

“What? You know you can ask me anything Spencer”.

“Hotch, would you be willing to be James’s Godfather?” Reid looked at his boss with a little fear and trepidation in his eyes.

Hotch was taken aback, “Spencer, are you sure? Morgan is your best friend..”

“I know, and like I said I talked to him first before I asked you and he was surprisingly okay with it. He said that as long as he got to be James’s Uncle, he was fine with you being his godfather. So, it’s okay if you say no I understand…”

Hotch put a hand on Reid’s shoulder and looked him in the eye, “Reid, I would be honored to be James’s godfather”. Another rare warm Hotch smile broke out and Reid couldn’t help feeling a little overwhelmed. 

Spencer cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, “Thank you, Hotch. I can’t tell you what that means to me. I’m um, I need a minute”. He turned and walked out the front door of the precinct to catch his breath. 

JJ and Alex came into the conference room to see Hotch staring at the map that Reid had been working on. They had waited, looking over at the two men every once-in-a-while and noticing the obvious private conversation between them.

“Hotch, is Spence okay?” JJ had noticed the small changes in her friend over the last few months. She knew she’d been distant from him for a while and also knew it was mostly her fault. They hadn’t really been on an even keel since she had come back to the team three years prior.

“Yes JJ, why?”

“I don’t know, I’ve just noticed he’s been…happier? Is he finally seeing someone?”

“Jayje, that’s for Reid to tell you, now do we have anything on this unsub?” JJ looked at her boss standing there with arms crossed and his customary frown and knew that this conversation was over.  
____________________________  
Morgan followed his friend and partner outside to see what was going on, “Hey pretty boy, you okay?”

“Hey Morgan, yeah, I’m, I’m fine. I ah, I asked Hotch about being James godfather. He ah, he said yes. I guess I got a little, I don’t know, emotional”. Reid frowned slightly at his friend.

“That’s a good thing Reid. Hotch has been there for you through so much kid. We all saw how he stepped in when Gideon left. It’s only right that you asked him”. Morgan smiled at Reid to let him know there were no hard feelings.

“Thanks Morgan. Now I have the harder task of who to ask to be his Godmother. I know if I ask JJ, Penelope will be hurt, and if I ask Penelope JJ will be hurt. Of course JJ and I haven’t been as close lately”.

“You mean since she came back to the team three years ago?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“It’s been noticed. And you haven’t even told the rest of the team yet, have you? Just Hotch and me?”

Spencer sighed, “No, I haven’t. It’s just…I wanted to keep him to myself for awhile, you know?”

“Yeah kid, I get it. We live in each other’s pockets and sometimes you need a little somethin’ for yourself. But, they also care about you and you know Garcia, when she sees that little cutie you’ve been hiding…”

Reid smiled at the thought of how their friend Penelope Garcia would spoil and dote on his son, “Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to overwhelm James. He’s still a little shy but Jack has really been a great help with that”.

“He’s a lot like you pretty boy. Shy, quiet, but quick witted. You’re doing a great job with him Spencer. He’s opened up a lot more when I’ve come around and I know you and Hotch will go out on the weekends Beth isn’t here. He’s a good kid”.

“Yeah, he is. I miss him when we’re gone. I understand better why Hotch pushes us so much in the field. He and JJ have something wonderful at home waiting for them, and I get it now”.

Morgan smiled and understood what the boy genius was trying to say. “Reid, you haven’t really thought of yourself as a father yet have you?”

“Still getting used to it. Maybe that’s why I haven’t said anything, I’m still trying to get used to it myself. Morgan, this isn’t temporary. I’m a father, and it sometimes messes with my head. I can’t believe how much James has come to mean to me in such a short time. It’s wonderful and scary and overwhelming and, and…”

“Reid, breathe kid, breathe”. Morgan looked at his best friend and saw the changes that had taken place in Reid over the last few months. He had also noticed that Spencer was finally healing and letting go of some of that pain from losing someone he loved so deeply.

“Morgan?” Reid knew they needed to get back inside, but he needed to get this out.

“Yeah kid?”

“Is it strange that through James that I’ve, I don’t know, been able to start to move on?” Reid looked at Morgan with a mixture of pain and happiness shining in his eyes.

“Reid, Hotch knows more about this than I do, but losing someone you love like that is never easy. I think James has helped you see that there are other kinds of love out there man. I don’t know, maybe he’s giving you something to look forward to everyday”.

Reid smiled pensively and thought about how much he really does love his son. “Thanks Derek”.

“You’re welcome, now can we go catch this son-of-a-bitch so we can get you back home to that special someone?” Morgan slapped a hand on Reid’s shoulder as the two of them walked back in. 

Clearing his head had helped immensely. When he looked back at the map he noticed what he missed and called their tech analyst and got what he was looking for. By the middle of the next day they caught the unsub and were heading home by 6:00 that evening. Hotch gave them the morning off, it being Friday, and Spencer didn’t even think twice about that. It meant that he got to spend more time with James and that was always a good thing. 

After picking up his son from Hotch’s, then getting them both dinner, bathed, story time and their nightly phone call from Austin the two quickly started to fall asleep. Reid put James to bed in his own room then he got ready to go to bed himself. Reid quickly dropped off into a deep dreamless sleep, something that hadn’t happened very often since Maeve had died.

Spencer woke late in the morning to see that James was already up and watching cartoons. Reid had finally broken down and bought a TV after they had moved into the house that Morgan had helped him find. The house needed some work, but with Morgan’s help they were making it better.

“Good morning James,” Reid smiled down at his son.

“Daddy,” He ran into Spencer’s waiting arms. It still amazed him the bond that had quickly built-up between them. There were a few hiccups here and there, but for the most part James loved and trusted the man who was his father.

“I’ve got the morning off, and I know today is a half day, what do you want to do till I go in?”

“Will you read to me Daddy? Because that is the best way,” Reid smiled. He had told James what his mother had always told him and it made him happy that his son remembered.

“Yes, James, it is. What do you want me to read you? You go pick it out, and I will get us some breakfast started”. Jessica had started showing Reid how to cook and he found that he actually liked it. He didn’t know how to make much, but breakfast and lunch were pretty easy. Dinners were still a challenge, but he was learning.

After a few minutes he had a plate of scrambled eggs with goat cheese, some thick sliced ham and fresh fruit for the two of them. Reid was exploring James’s palette and was surprised by what it was the boy liked. Luckily for him the kid wasn’t picky. He still wanted to keep it healthy for the both of them. The positive side was that Reid was actually eating more regularly and trying to set a good example for James by having meals together as often as they could.

After they ate, they snuggled on the couch and Reid read to James from the Judy Blume classic, Superfudge. After reading for about an hour, Reid put the book aside and pulled his son around on his lap so they could look at each other face to face.

“James, I want to ask you something”. 

“What Daddy?”

“Well, you know Uncle Aaron and Uncle Derek, right?”

James nodded his head, and Reid continued, “Well, there are some other people that Daddy works with that I think you would like also. One of them is named Jennifer and she has a little boy too and I think you two would get along. He’s special to me and his name is Henry. Would you like to meet the rest of Daddy’s friends?”

James looked at his Dad and thought about it for a minute, “Are they nice like Uncle Aaron and Uncle Derek?”

“Kiddo, they are the best, and you are going to love them”.

“They’re your friends Daddy?”

“Yes James, they are”.

“Okay”.

“You’re sure? Because I want you to be comfortable around them like you are with Aaron and Derek”.

“If they are your friends Daddy, they should be my friends too, right?” James looked at Reid with his bright golden hazel eyes that were just like his own. He pulled James into a hug and just held onto his son relishing the fact that James was not only smart but kind and compassionate too.

“Yes James, they should be your friends too. What do you say we have a kind of party? Everyone can come here and you can all meet each other all at once? And, if you get overwhelmed, you can go to your room where it’s quiet”.

James looked pensive for a moment, then looked up at his Dad, “Daddy, can Jack come too?”

Reid smiled, kissed the top of his son’s head and said, “Of course, kiddo, Jack can come too”. James threw his arms around his Dad’s neck and said that it was okay, they could have a party.  
___________________________________________  
The following Monday Reid had talked to Hotch about having a party on Sunday, but he was concerned that they would be called out on a case. When Hotch asked why all Reid said was that it was time. That was all Hotch needed to know. He called Cruz and asked that the team have a couple of weeks stand down time. When Cruz asked why Hotch explained how they all needed the down time and there was something that Reid needed to take care of. Cruz, knowing the dynamics of his best team, didn’t need any more explanations and he readily agreed.

Reid sent the invitations by e-mail and waited for the barrage of questions.

“Spence, when did you move?” JJ turned around from her desk to look at Reid. She was a little hurt that he hadn’t told her he had moved. He also hadn’t been spending as much time with Henry as he used to and she wondered what had changed.

“I bought a house, about 3 months ago”.

“You bought a house and you didn’t tell me?” JJ sounded surprised.

“You sound so surprised Jayje. Why is it strange that I buy a house?” Reid asked.

“I don’t know, you just seemed so happy where you were. Why did you need to buy a house?” JJ was utterly confused; this was so un-Reid like.

“Well, come on Sunday and you will find out”. He smiled devishly at her as he got up to go get more coffee.

“Morgan, what is going on?”

“That, pretty mama, you will find out”.

“Come on Morgan, you know what’s going on”.

“Jayje, it’s not my story to tell, okay?” Derek looked at her pointedly.

“But….”

“JJ, just go on Sunday and you’ll find out. I won’t betray Reid’s trust. Okay?” Morgan walked away to get his own fresh cup of coffee leaving an utterly confused JJ sitting there.

As the day progressed Reid got bombarded with questions and he deflected them as only he knew how. Which made everyone try to figure it out, but no one could. They knew that Reid wouldn’t tell them before he was ready.  
_____________________________________________  
When Sunday rolled around Morgan, Hotch and Jack came over early to see if Spencer needed any help. Spencer had broken down that week and bought a grill, but stood outside on his small patio looking at it utterly confused.

“You know for someone with an IQ of 187 I should think that I’d be able to figure this thing out”. He looked up at Morgan with raised brows.

“Hey pretty boy, let me take care of this, you go back in the house and worry about that, okay?”

“You sure? Isn’t the host supposed to be the one to ‘man the grill’ so to speak?”

“Reid, I got this”.

“Okay,” He turned on his heel and headed back inside.

“Hey, everything looks good in here Reid. You’ve done a pretty good job, and James’s room is great”. Hotch had a warm smile for the young man as he looked around.

“Morgan is still insisting on renovating the kitchen. He keeps coming up with all of these ideas on how to make it better. It’s nice, but a little overwhelming”.

“Yeah, well you should have seen Haley when we first moved into our house. The bathrooms were a ‘disaster’ according to her. It took us three months to finally agree on any type of renovations”. Spencer noticed that Hotch was having an easier time talking about Haley in the last couple of years.

“Hotch?” Spencer got quiet for a moment. He was trying to form his question so that he wouldn’t offend his boss, his friend.

“Yes Reid?”

“Does it get easier? You know, to talk about her”.

Hotch knew exactly what Reid was talking about, “Reid, if I didn’t then I couldn’t keep her alive for Jack. It’s hard, but it does get better. I’m assuming you’ve been talking more with Austin about Maeve?”

Reid’s expression softened, “Yes. Is it…Is it wrong that I do that? Austin’s never said anything but am I…am I being insensitive?”

“Reid, as long as Austin is okay with it, then it shouldn’t be a problem”. Spencer just smiled, “So, are you sure you’ve got everything?”

Just as Reid was about to confirm that he thought he had everything ready the doorbell rang. Well here we go Reid thought. Hotch put a hand on Reid’s shoulder for a bit of encouragement. He answered the door and it was JJ, Will and Henry.

“Uncle Spencer!” Henry ran in and jumped into Reid’s open arms.

“Hey Henry, how are you?”

“I miss you Uncle Spencer, you haven’t come to see me”. He said with a pout on his face.

Spencer looked up at Will and JJ and they both were trying to hide the knowing smiles.

“Well kiddo there is a good reason which I will explain in a minute”. He gave Henry back to Will and warmly greeted both him and JJ.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back”. Reid turned around and went to go get James.

“Hotch, what is this all about? Reid never does this kind of thing and a house?”

Hotch gave her one of his warm smiles and said, “Just wait”.

Just then Reid walked into the living room where Will and JJ were standing. JJ looked down to see the little boy walking hand in hand with Reid and couldn’t keep the surprise out of her face, “JJ, Will, Henry I’d like you to meet James Matthew Reid, my son”. He looked at JJ nervously.

He was expecting the shocked look from JJ, “Ahhh Spence???”

“Remember that girl Austin I told you about? Well, James is our son. I only found out about him three months ago….”

JJ’s heart melted at seeing the awkward genius gently holding the boy. She got down on her knees and looked at the boy, gentling her voice, “Hi James, my name is JJ”.

James hid behind Reid’s leg, but held out his hand. JJ smiled and shook it. “Do you want to meet my son Henry?”

The boy peeked around Reid’s leg and JJ gestured to Will to put Henry down. The little boy came over to stand next to his mother, “James, this is my son Henry”. Henry, being the outgoing sociable type held out his hand to James who came out from behind Reid and shook it.

“Do you like Spiderman?” James asked in a quiet voice, and Henry’s face lit up. He shook his head wildly.

“Daddy, can I show Henry my Spiderman?” Reid crouched down, placed a kiss on his son’s head, “Of course”. James grabbed Henry’s hand and pulled him down the hall to his room. Reid beamed at him the whole time.

“That looks good on you Spencer”.

He turned back to JJ, “What?”

She smiled wide, “Fatherhood”.

“It’s been, um, different”. Just then the doorbell rang and Reid went to go answer. Luckily it was the rest of the team all at once. Penelope Garcia with her boyfriend Sam, Alex Blake and her husband James and Dave Rossi were all there.

“Good, you’re all here. Come in”. They all greeted each other with hugs.

“Wow Spencer, this is nice, but I never pictured you buying a house”. Alex said beaming.

“Well, I’ve been careful with my money, and the extra that I pick-up from guest lectures and speaking engagements has left me the ability to invest, thanks to Dave and his advice that is. I was able to get a good price and bought it outright. Morgan’s been helping me with renovations…”

“Reid, slow down. The place looks nice, but I have to ask, why did you want a house? I thought you were comfortable where you were”. Dave slitted his eyes as he was trying to figure out the young agent’s motives.

Reid smiled wide, he was starting to warm up to his friends knowing about James and he really liked it. “Wait here…” The rest of the team looked over to Hotch who just   
smiled.

“Aaron? What do you know about this and how did you keep it from me?” Dave asked.

“Well, Dave….” He was about to answer when Spencer walked back in with James in his arms.

The shocked looks he got from Alex, Garcia and Rossi were quite comical. “Reid, why do you have a little boy in your arms?” Garcia asked as her eyebrows shot up and her eyes got huge.

“Everyone, this is James. My son”.

“You’re…you’re son. Spencer…” Alex was trying to form a question but it just wouldn’t come.

“There was this girl, her name’s Austin. We met a few years ago on a case and well…”

“Wait a minute, bartender girl Austin? The one Morgan teased you about for weeks after that one case?” Garcia let out a little squeal.

“Yup, this here is James Matthew Reid, our son”.

“Spencer, can I ask where Austin is now?” Alex gently inquired.

“She’s in California working on her psychology dissertation. She ah, got a grant to study at a small mental health facility…” Reid faltered, the team knew about his mother, about growing-up with a schizophrenic personality and they all understood.

“You didn’t want him there”. Alex smiles at Reid knowingly.

“Yes. Austin came to me three months ago…”

“She didn’t tell you before?”

“No, she didn’t, but…” A slow smiled crossed his lips and he was beaming, he looked at his son in his arms and said, “I’m glad she finally did”. 

The boy flung his arms around Reid and quietly said, “I love you Daddy”, then pulled back and placed a kiss on Reid’s cheek.

“Ahhhh, that is so sweet. He looks just like you Spencer”. Garcia was gushing over just how adorable James was.

“That’s what Hotch keeps telling me. James, this is Penny. She’s the one that likes computers”. James looked over at the brightly dressed analyst and did something that surprised them all, he held out his arms for her to take him. She looked at Reid for his approval, and he nodded yes.

Garcia gathered the boy in her arms and smiled, “Well, hello James. You can call me Penny, you’re dad and I are good friends and I hope I can be your friend too”.  
The boy nodded wildly, which made everyone laugh.

“Okay kiddo, let’s meet the others. This is Alex and her husband is named James also,” The boy looked at James Blake with wide eyes as he shook their hands. “And, this is Dave”. Rossi also held out his hand for the little boy and was thoroughly charmed.

Garcia put the boy on the ground. He ran back to his room to continue playing with his new friend Henry.

“Oh my god, genius boy,” Garcia slapped his arm, “Why didn’t you tell us?” She then grabbed the surprised Reid in a forceful hug. “Congratulations”. She said, her eyes wet with happy tears.

“Well, it’s complicated. We just live so much in each other’s pockets that I don’t know…”

“You wanted him to yourself”. Alex finished what it was Reid was trying to say.

“Yeah, yeah I did”. He was grateful that Alex understood.

Garcia looked over at a beaming Hotch and narrowed her eyes at him, “You”, she said playfully angry, “You Mr. bossman knew all along didn’t you?”

Hotch looked to Reid and he nodded yes that it was okay to tell them, “Yes Penny, he called the day Austin came to tell him”.

Just then Morgan came in from the small backyard, “Hey pretty boy, I got your grill worked out so anytime you want me to fire it up…”

Garcia stalked over to Morgan and jabbed him in the arm, “So, the bossman knew,” And in a sugary sweet voice that Morgan knew all too well was Garcia’s way of being mad at him, “And what about you my hunky chocolate Adonis? Hmmm?”

“Yes, you crazy woman, he told me that Monday morning. But sweetheart, it wasn’t our place to tell you, and I know you, this was the type of secret you wouldn’t have kept to yourself”.

Garcia went to protest but she knew it was true. “Okay, I guess you’re all forgiven”. Everyone laughed at the pouty face that Garcia was making.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Spencer fielding questions about him and James. He thought he should be annoyed, but he wasn’t he was actually quite happy about it. He knew his friends cared and the way they accepted his son warmed his heart.

After a heated debate on how to properly grill chicken between Morgan, Hotch and Rossi, they finally got it done. Everyone was sitting around the folding tables enjoying the food and conversation. James was pretty much in Reid’s lap the whole time, the boy still having quite the shy streak, didn’t know what to do with himself. The group was watching the way Reid was with his son and just how happy the boy made him. Conversation flowed easily with much teasing and bantering all around. As everyone pushed their plates away feeling full and sated Reid cleared his throat.

“Um, thank you guys for coming, and for understanding. I uh, I know I could have told you anytime, but I just wanted to get to know my son before having to share him”. They all looked at Reid with expressions of understanding, they knew how private Reid normally was, so this was a huge step for him. “I’ve asked Aaron to be James’s Godfather, and he said yes”. They all looked to Hotch who again was smiling wide. “But, uh I’ve had the harder task of figuring out who I should ask to be his Godmother. And after much over thinking,” This got a chuckle from everyone. Reid took a moment to look between Penny and JJ, “I know it’s not customary, but I just couldn’t decide…Garcia, Jayje, would you…would you both agree to be his Godmother’s?”

The two women looked at each other and smiled because this was so Reid. They turned back to him and said at the same time, “Yes”. Everyone cheered, and the two women came around the table and crushed Reid and James in a tight hug between them. Reid blushed and James looked between the two women and whispered to his Dad, “I think they’ll do”. The whole table exploded in laughter and Reid was truly and genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am thinking of spinning this whole thing off into it's own story. If you guys like that idea please let me know in the comments.


End file.
